Les chroniques de Sakura
by eyesofshadow
Summary: Série de traduction de one-shots divers centrés sur Sakura. La plupart sont des lemons donc public averti. 1 one-shot: Sous-entendus de Fallacy. Hidan X Sakura. Et si Sakura trouvait un bras en se promenant dans la forêt?


Bon eh bien voici le premier chapitre de la traduction d'une série de One-shots de diffèrent auteurs anglophones, que j'apprécie particulièrement. Bon, la plupart sont des Lemons, je ne vais pas me voiler la face. Donc c'est réservé à un public averti, hein ? Celui-ci est un Hidan X Sakura, écrit par Fallacy. Bon, il faut quand même que je prévienne, Hidan a la particularité d'être masochiste. Enfin, je veux dire, se planter des pieux et tout, on aura beau dire, c'est quand même du masochisme. Donc ce One-shot parle un peu du masochisme de Hidan. Enfin, juste un peu, hein ? Les textes sado-maso avec les trucs en cuir et tout, c'est pas mon genre (les menottes par contre…. Mais j'ai pas encore trouvé de fics de ce genre. ^^) Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. J'ai plusieurs autres One-shot à traduire (la plupart sont des Akatsuki X Sakura), donc s'il y a un couple de ce genre que vous apprécieriez que je traduise en premier, dites-le moi. Je crois que j'ai du Pein X Sakura, du Kisame X Sakura, du Tobi X Sakura, et d'autres trucs de ce genre en réserve mais que je n'ai pas traduit. Donc faites-moi savoir s'il y a un couple que vous préféreriez que je traduise en premier. Enfin bref bonne lecture. ^^

**Sous-entendus (Hidan X Sakura)**

Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qui avait attiré les bords de sa conscience vers le _sol_, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'était pas non plus certaine de _vouloir_ le savoir.

Cela avait été un très bref petit mouvement – quelque chose de tellement minuscule qu'elle l'aurait normalement complètement ignoré. Et elle l'aurait probablement fait, si ça n'avait pas été….. bizarre. Diffèrent. Quelque chose était étrange, et pas dans le bon sens.

C'était trop grand pour être un insecte ou un animal qui vivait dans la terre, donc elle se pencha à l'endroit où elle avait sentit une perturbation pour inspecter le sol et envoyer un fil de chakra.

Dès qu'elle le fit, elle sentit immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose qui était putain de _décalé _par rapport à la situation. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait dire, et c'était clair comme le jour, c'était un _bras humain_ qui se tortillait là-dessous.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, elle creusa un trou droit dans le membre avec un poing chargé de chakra. Le terrain était une zone terreuse, donc la recherche dans le cratère fût facile.

Puis elle le trouva : un dégoutant bras solitaire, _vivant _et se tortillant. Elle aurait sûrement crié si elle n'avait pas été aussi fascinée.

Le bras se tordit vers elle et enroula ses doigts autour de l'un de ses orteils. La pression n'était pas du tout douloureuse, mais elle n'était pas non plus confortable, et elle se dégagea rapidement.

Quand il atterrit, il bougea un peu plus avant de pointer délibérément du doigt le nord-est de leur position.

Sakura se sentit dix fois plus méfiante envers la chose qu'elle ne l'avait été quelques secondes avant. « …… Tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de me dire quelque chose, hein ? Parce que c'est ridicule. Les bras ne peuvent pas bouger tout seuls, et – »

Il frappa plusieurs fois la terre avec la paume de la main, puis repointa du doigt le nord-est.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Va par là ? »

Il reclaqua le sol.

Elle suivit ses instructions, marchant lentement. Quelques pas plus tard, et il donna un _coup de poing_ sur le sol, beaucoup plus fort qu'un appendice arraché aurait dû être capable de le faire.

« Quoi ? Stop ? »

Il claqua, lui rappelant quelque peu un phoque. Elle avait vu une fois avec sa mère un cirque qui avait des phoques. Oh, ils étaient trop mignons.

« Okay, maintenant quoi ? »

Elle le regarda commencer à faire quelques gestes bizarres, et essaya de son mieux de les déchiffrer. Elle essaya vraiment.

« Heu…. tu veux à boire ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu as des démangeaisons ! Non ? »

Furieux, il leva deux doigts.

« Peace and love ? Deux ? »

Il remua les deux doigts.

« Deux …. oh ! Deux mots ! Attends, une _charade_ ? »

Il leva un doigt.

« Premier mot. »

Il s'enfouit alors légèrement dans la terre.

« Quelque chose ….. enterré ? » Il ne bougea pas, donc elle continua. « Sous ….. sous ….. sous le sol ? Sous terre ? Quelque chose sous terre ? »

Il refit surface et claqua le sol avant de lever deux doigts.

« Deuxième mot. »

Il la pointa du doigt.

« …… Moi ? »

Aucun mouvement à part une agitation frénétique de l'index.

« Mes …. cheveux ? Yeux ? Nez ? Cou ? »

Il se serra en un point avant de la montrer du doigt, cette fois-ci plus vigoureusement.

« Ma tête ? C'est ça ? »

Il claqua le sol puis remua impatiemment.

« Tête sous terre ? Putain, c'est censé vouloir dire quoi _ça_ ? » Elle se demanda si ses amis croiraient _cette_ histoire. Ou, plus important, elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas terrifiée à la vue d'un bras complètement indépendant de son corps.

D'un autre côté, elle avait vu bien pire.

Puis cela la frappa. Cela la frappa comme une douzaine de Kunaïs, et elle se sentit soudainement malade. « Oh, non. Ne me dis pas que ta tête est sous terre. »

Il claqua le sol avec véhémence.

Avalant sa salive, elle envoya un autre filet de chakra. Et bien sûr, elle y était. Claire comme le jour.

Elle n'explosa pas le sol cette fois-ci, mais elle creusa précautionneusement avec ses mains gantées. Ce n'était pas trop profond, et elle ne voulait pas risquer de peut-être l'endommager. Spécialement si c'était toujours vivant.

Finalement, après environ cinq bonnes minutes de dégagement, ses doigts frottèrent quelque chose de doux. Epoussetant la terre, elle vit que c'était de toute évidence le haut de la tête de quelqu'un.

Il avait des cheveux argentés, un peu plus brillants que ceux de Kakashi, et assez beaux, si elle devait se l'avouer. Elle se demanda si c'était une vieille femme.

Comme prévu, la tête était lourde. Très, _très_ lourde, en fait, et elle grogna quand elle la plaça sur ses genoux.

Un visage blasé et sale fixa le sien.

D'accord. Un homme. Un jeune homme. Très beau, en mettant de côté le fait qu'il n'avait pas de corps.

« Est-ce que tu sais combien ça peut-être emmerdant de rester assis sous terre pendant cinq ans ? »

Sakura se sentit comme choquée. Il parlait ! Comment c'était même possible ? Avec le truc des cordes vocales, et pas de cœur pour la – _le_ garder en mouvement, et il aurait _sûrement_ dû se décomposer et –

« Sérieux. _Cinq putains d'années_ avec rien d'autre à foutre que d'essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. »

« Tu – oh, mon Dieu. Je pense que je vais être malade. »

« Hé ! Pas partout sur moi, hein ! Je suis suffisamment sale comme ça, putain ! »

« Qui _es-_tu ? »

« Mon nom est Hidan, et à partir de maintenant, tu es officiellement mon medic-nin personnel, que ça te plaise ou non. »

E donc Sakura le devint.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quelques mois après avoir trouvé Hidan, Sakura fût surprise d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas vraiment gênée d'être avec lui. Bien sûr, il était agaçant, mais c'était mieux que rien, et c'était exactement ce qui l'attendait chez elle. Après neuf années où elle avait vu ses amis mourir, partir, et démissionner complètement de la position de ninja, elle était prête pour un break, qu'elle qu'en soit la durée.

Ils s'étaient installés dans une petite maison en territoire neutre. C'était petit, mais confortable, et la tension sexuelle flottait tous les jours à l'intérieur comme une brise. Une brise furieuse avec une odeur de sexe qui excitait ses sens et les forçait tout les deux à prendre plusieurs douches froides par jour.

Cela dit, la raideur des épaules de Hidan l'intrigua plus que de raison, donc elle s'arrêta, se tourna, et répéta son action. C'était juste un frottement simple et presque accidentel de ses doigts à travers la cuisse d'Hidan, mais il prit une profonde inspiration et fit quand même un pas en arrière. Elle le regarda, le fixant avec fascination. Quelles réactions _bizarres_…..

Ses yeux lavandes – brillants, brûlants, et _désirants_ – la fixèrent en retour.

Finalement, elle parla, faisant un pas hésitant vers lui. « Ça va, Hidan ? »

Il lui lança un regard noir, grogna, et se retourna.

Elle lui agrippa la manche pour l'immobiliser. « Si je dois être ton médecin, tu vas devoir me dire ce qui ne vas pas. »

« Rien », grogna-t-il, et il essaya énergiquement de s'écarter.

Mais elle le serra, et elle se tourna rapidement pour se mettre en face de lui, se pressant presque contre lui.

Il eut l'air de sursauter pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde et considéra probablement l'option de s'éloigner encore, mais sa nature obstinée triompha, et il resta immobile. Un silence s'ensuivit. Un long, _long_ silence insupportable.

« Hidan. »

« _Quoi_ ? »

Et elle se _pressa_ alors contre lui, le maintenant immobile par le devant de sa cape. Si c'était le seul moyen de lui faire sortir des informations, alors soit. « Quelque chose ne vas pas. »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais elle ne manqua pas la manière dont ses poings se serrèrent sur la table derrière lui. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas avec _toi_, parce que la dernière putain de fois que j'ai vérifié, les contacts physiques inutiles étaient strictement exclus des bases de notre putain de coexistence. »

La main de Sakura glissa de sa cape vers ses flancs, et elle le guida pour qu'il se presse aussi contre _elle_, même très légèrement. « J'ai changé d'avis, alors. Parce que quelquefois _c'est _nécessaire. »

Il l'avait l'air d'un peu plus se méfier d'elle, maintenant. « Tu – »

Elle roula des hanches comme si elle basculait juste son poids sur une autre jambe, mais le frottement du tissu sur du tissu créa une délicieuse chaleur entre eux. Les coudes d'Hidan se plièrent, le faisant un peu se pencher en arrière sur la table. Pour un homme qui était immortel et n'avait peur de presque rien, il avait vraiment l'air de redouter Sakura.

« Putain, ne refais _jamais_ ça », grogna-t-il, mais il ne fit cependant aucune tentative de bouger, et il continua à se mordre les lèvres tellement fort qu'elle pensa que ça avait même saigné.

Immédiatement, le médic-mode de Sakura s'activa, et elle allait lui dire d'arrêter d'agir stupidement, mais l'expression sur son visage l'alerta de quelque chose d'assez important.

Ce fût alors qu'elle réalisa qu'il aimait en fait la douleur. Cela l'excitait plus, et à son tour, cela rendait Sakura tellement chaude qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir clair. En fait, tout dans cet homme lui donnait probablement les jambes en cotons à ce moment donné. Ce comportement rude mais toujours bizarrement gracieux qu'elle avait toujours apprécié chez les hommes, la manière dont il semblait n'avoir rien à foutre du monde, alors qu'il en _avait_ vraiment, vraiment quelque chose à faire, la façon dont il se lissait les cheveux et grognait de satisfaction, et ses yeux…..

Oh, ses yeux. Et elle pensait que ceux de _Naruto_ avaient été frappants. Ceux de cet homme étaient absolument étonnants par la manière douce et subtile dont ils étaient en contradiction avec sa personnalité.

Elle pria Dieu qu'elle ne tombait pas amoureuse de lui. Ça faisait seulement…. quoi ? Dix mois depuis qu'elle l'avait déterré, lui et ses membres éparpillés ? Un an, au maximum ?

Mais bon, depuis le jour où il s'était retourné et l'avait mordue droit sur le pouce pour lui avoir fait une pichenette sur l'oreille, elle avait su qu'elle finirait par s'intéresser à lui.

Il commença à jouer avec ses cheveux, alors, les lui tirant sur la nuque, ses doigts se faufilant à travers, et Sakura se pencha en arrière avec reconnaissance. C'était vraiment indéniablement étrange qu'il puisse être innocent et cependant complètement coupable en même temps. Il avait pu avoir vécu des centaines d'années, d'après ce qu'elle savait, et tué cent fois plus, il était toujours capable d'avoir cette sorte de curiosité enfantine du genre « Je fais quoi maintenant ? »

Il avala sa salive difficilement – audiblement – visiblement. « …… Je fais quoi maintenant ? »

Sakura aurait pu le re-démembrer et l'enterrer dans le jardin sur le champ. Quel âge il avait, _quinze ans_ ? Vingt-quatre ans était _vraiment_ trop vieux pour qu'elle doive apprendre aux gens que faire pour qu'elle les désirent. Même s'il n'échouait pas en ne faisant que la regarder. « Qu'est-ce que tu _penses_ faire ? »

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis ses mains toujours autour de son cou et ses pouces faisant de petits cercles à la base commencèrent juste un peu à transpirer. Cela aurait été mignon si ça ne lui avait pas rappelé ses deux premières fois. Et _c'était_, décida-t-elle, des expériences qu'elle aurait préféré avoir oublié.

Il réussit enfin à parler. « Hé bien, je sais pas. »

« Bon Dieu, Hidan. »

« Le tien ou le mien ? »

Sakura ragea. « _Ça a de l'importance ?_ »

Il fit la moue, et c'était indéniablement mignon et sinistre en même temps. « Putain de merde bien sûr que ça en a ! Je ne peux pas te laisser manquer de respect comme ça à Jashin ! Mais je ne veux pas te tuer non plus, parce que je t'ai promis que je ne le ferai pas quand tu m'as sauvé. » Il lui fit une chiquenaude sur la joue. « Et ça créerait des énormes problèmes pour nous deux. Sérieux. »

Elle lui repoussa le doigt et s'écarta. « Est-ce que tu as quand même _déjà_ baisé ? »

Il lui jeta un regard hésitant. « C'est quoi ce genre de question ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce serai dans ton intérêt de ne _pas_ provoquer le courroux d'une femme qui est sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air avec toi. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu as quel âge, en fait ? »

Il lui fit un regard noir. « Pas plus vieux que tu as _l'air_ d'être. »

En un acte instinctif – quelque chose qu'elle avait tellement eu l'habitude de faire avec Naruto et Sai que c'en était devenu une routine – elle lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Fort. Et il chancela.

Son cœur loupa un battement, et elle jeta immédiatement un coup d'œil à la faux à trois lames qui reposait confortablement contre l'encadrement d'une porte. Il allait la tuer de sûr.

Mais quand il se retourna, essuyant du sang de sa bouche, il avait l'air _tout_ sauf en colère. Et la tuer était apparemment la dernière chose qu'il avait en tête quand il la tira vers lui par la gorge, l'embrassa brutalement, puis la jeta sur le canapé.

Elle fût soudain très, _très_ effrayée de ce que cela voulait dire. Spécialement quand il la suivit, tirant au-dessus de sa tête cette cape ridicule qui n'était même plus nécessaire. Le bandeau frontal et le collier autour de son cou se balancèrent tout les deux quand il se pencha sur elle, les joues rouges.

« Tu me rends _fou,_ putain », haleta-t-il, pressant les lèvres dans le creux de sa clavicule, léchant, suçant, et mordant un chemin brûlant jusqu'à son oreille.

« Comme si tu ne l'était pas déjà », rétorqua-t-elle, fermant les yeux. Il était vraiment, vraiment trop dur à comprendre, et cela la tuait de ne pas pouvoir s'arracher le reste des habits elle-même. « Et pour ta religion ? Tu ne pratiques pas l'abstinence ? »

Il s'immobilisa, et son souffle s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Merde. Mauvaise chose à dire.

Il se recula, la fixant avec horreur. Ses yeux étaient agrandis et aussi brillants que jamais. « Oh, putain. » Il s'écarta plus loin, pour pouvoir se redresser sur le côté du canapé opposé à Sakura. « Oh, _merde_. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Que…. je…. désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire que – »

« La pire putain de chose dans cette situation », dit-il, regardant droit vers Sakura, une lueur prédatrice dans ses yeux lavandes, « c'est que je n'en ai rien à foutre. »

Sakura eut à peine la chance d'ouvrir la bouche avant qu'il ne bondisse, les faisant rouler tous les deux hors du canapé puis sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Il atterrit parfaitement sur elle, la surplombant et faisant courir ses mains sous son tee-shirt relevé.

Elle sursauta de douleur quand il fit glisser ses ongles sur ses flancs, laissant des traînées blanches de peau griffée. D'accord, elle ne voulait _vraiment_ plus faire ça. Elle avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. « H….. Hidan ! Et l'abstinence ? Tu t'en rappelles ? C'est un péché de – »

Il lui déchira son haut, arrachant la fermeture éclaire. « C'est plus un guide de conduite. » Il ferma la bouche sur le bout de l'un de ses seins, la faisant sursauter et essayer de se tortiller pour partir. « C'est mieux _de_ pratiquer, mais tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne veux pas. »

« Ça….. ça n'a aucun sens ! ». Elle grimaça quand il passa ses dents sur le mamelon.

« C'est ça. Tu es mal placée pour parler. » . Avant même de finir sa phrase, il tira sa jupe et son short, les faisant glisser facilement. « C'est pas comme si j'allai m'en plaindre, en fait. »

« Loin de toi cette idée », marmonna-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel, mais quand il la relâcha momentanément pour simplement lui tenir les jambes écartées, elle commença à paniquer. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il la tenait fort, se mordant encore les lèvres et lui serrant les cuisses avec ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût sûre qu'il laissait des marques rouges. « J'ai l'air de faire quoi ? »

« Je croyais que tu ne savais pas quoi faire ? » dit-elle d'une voix perçante, essayant encore de s'échapper. « Tu viens juste de dire – »

« L'instinct, Sakura, t'en as déjà entendu parler ? » grogna-t-il, et il bougea une main pour l'effleurer d'un doigt hésitant, passant accidentellement sur un organe particulièrement sensible, la faisant jeter la tête en arrière et retenir un gémissement. « Tu sais, toutes les merdes que tu apprends quand tu atteint la puberté. »

« Hidan, je n'en peux plus de toi. ». Elle ne savait pas dans quel sens elle avait voulu dire ça, mais elle supposa que c'était _tous_.

Il fit un grand sourire et enleva son pantalon avec une main, gardant son collier et son bandeau frontal pour une foutue raison inconnue. « Et j'ai, je te ferai dire, atteint la puberté depuis longtemps. »

Elle essaya de ne pas regarder. Elle essaya vraiment. « Apparemment…… »

Il rougit encore, et recula un peu, se frottant le dos de la main sur les joues avec embarras. C'était vraiment adorable de voir un homme adulte agir comme ça, mais Sakura avait vu l'ouverture, et elle la saisit avec joie.

Elle disparut de sous lui, laissant un coussin du canapé en substitution à l'endroit où elle avait été.

Elle pu entendre son cri même de la table sous laquelle elle était cachée.

_« Salope ! »_

Elle l'écouta renverser littéralement chaque meuble de la maison. Le canapé, les chaises, et des petites tables complètement innocentes volèrent et s'écrasèrent partout. Et au milieu de tout ça, il était complètement nu excepté son bandeau frontal et son collier, se cognant une fois ou deux sur son torse et créant un cliquetis plaisant quand il bougeait.

Sakura enfouit son visage dans ses genoux et gémit. Tellement idiot, tellement violent, tellement stupide, tellement _sexy_, putain….

Quand elle releva la tête, il était là, la fixant avec un air tellement calme et posé qu'elle fit un petit cri aigu et sursauta. « Oh ! Ah…. je suppose que tu m'as trouvée. »

« Je suppose que oui », répondit-il calmement, et le manque de juron fit frissonner Sakura pour plus d'une raison.

Elle se couvrit les yeux. « A mon tour maintenant ! Un…… deux……. trois. »

« Oui, bien sûr, c'est ça. ». Il la traîna de dessous la table avec habileté et la jeta dessus, grognant pendant l'opération.

Il la suivit, la plaquant contre la table et lui montrant ce que, exactement, tous ses jeux et taquineries lui avaient _fait_ par la chaude dureté se pressant contre son estomac.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive. « Euh….. je ne pense pas vraiment que je suis encore d'humeur, Hidan. ». Il s'agenouilla sur elle, la table grinçant sous eux, et elle grimaça. « Je veux dire, j'ai un peu mal à la tête. »

« C'est rien comparé à ce que tu aura après. »

Et la Sakura docile et terrifiée s'effaça alors avec obéissance pour laisser la place à son côté dominant.

Elle réussit à changer de position, et Hidan était maintenant sous elle. Elle fit un grand sourire de joie pure à sa surprise et tira son sexe à l'intérieur d'elle, ne poussant jamais trop loin pour l'embêter, mais n'étant jamais non plus trop subtile.

Il grogna et l'agrippa par les hanches, la rapprochant finalement de lui. Puis il fût à l'intérieur d'elle, ce connard rusé, et il gémissait, se frottait, et lui donnait le _vertige_.

Mais non, non, non, pas de ça. Elle voulait que ce soit _lui_ qui meurt de désir sexuel, et quand il se retira à moitié, s'enfonça plus profondément, répéta le processus, et fit crisser et secouer dangereusement la table, elle se creusa la tête pour trouver le point faible d'Hidan. Tout le monde avait un point faible. Même lui.

Oral ?

Une autre poussée.

Non, décidément pas.

Anal ?

Il lâcha un brusque « _Putain _».

_Définitivement_ pas.

Il poussa un peu trop fort et une petite douleur la fit grimacer.

Puis cela la frappa. _La douleur_. Hidan était un masochiste.

Oh, elle allait vraiment être trop heureuse de lui faire plaisir sur ce point.

Souriant, elle glissa les mains sur son torse, tourna autour de sa clavicule, traça ses pectoraux, puis fit délibérément courir brusquement ses ongles sur ses flancs, laissant de profondes griffures rouges.

Il haleta, s'arqua, et frissonna. « Sa…. salope. »

Le sourire de Sakura s'élargit. « On s'amuse ? »

Il grogna et échangea encore leur position, à la grande consternation de Sakura. « Je te laisserai pas gagner. » Puis il cogna contre quelque chose d'inattendu, et elle _cria_ littéralement, jetant la tête en arrière et serrant les bords de la table.

Il lui lança un sourire en coin, montrant seulement le bout de ses dents. « Tu regardes, c'est tout. ». Il cogna encore contre, exprès cette fois-ci depuis qu'il avait découvert ce qui la faisait se tortiller, et elle gémit à travers ses dents serrées.

Grognant, elle s'étira pour lui mordiller délibérément l'oreille, dessiner plus de petites griffures avec les ongles sur son torse, et gémir quelques mots incohérents.

Son rythme s'accéléra, et toutes les notions de jeu s'évanouirent. C'était juste un instinct primitif de rencontrer chaque poussée avec un roulement de hanches et de caresser, d'embrasser, de sucer et de lécher partout….

Sakura sourit intérieurement et lui mordit un ligament du cou.

Hidan sursauta, haleta, et jura bruyamment. « Tu es une putain de sale tricheuse ! »

Elle se recula juste suffisamment loin pour tracer avec la langue les traces que ses dents avaient fait sur sa peau écorchée, lavant chaque marque, savourant la manière dont son rythme devint irrégulier et dont il se durcit imperceptiblement à l'intérieur d'elle.

Il la repoussa contre la table tiède en bois et prit un mamelon dans sa bouche, le pinçant avec les lèvres et le frottant occasionnellement avec ses canines. « Je vais gagner », railla-t-il, et elle acquiesça silencieusement. Et merde, elle renonçait. Que la logique et la rationalité aillent se faire foutre, Sakura voulait être stupide.

Il heurta une fois, deux fois, trois fois de suite l'endroit qui lui faisait voir des étoiles, et chaque partie de son corps se serra. Les doigts de Sakura s'enfoncèrent dans la nuque d'Hidan, elle se redressa, ferma la bouche sur la courbe de son épaule, et serra accidentellement les dents.

Il cria quelque chose de la manière la plus virile qu'il pouvait.

Elle réussit à avoir un aperçu de profil de son visage, et même _ça_ l'envoyait tournoyer sur ce point terriblement merveilleux. Les joues d'Hidan étaient teintées d'un léger rouge, il avait les sourcils froncés et les yeux fermés. Il était comme une espèce de stimulant quand il recevait du plaisir. Et oh, elle aimait ça.

Il poussa particulièrement fort à l'intérieur d'elle et elle partit, lui relâchant l'épaule pour crier, et elle n'en pouvait plus – n'en pouvait plus – _n'en pouvait plus_ parce qu'il était vraiment _trop_….

Avec un flash de lumière et la sensation que quelque chose se brisait, ce fût fini, et elle retomba en arrière, soudain épuisée et retombant de la hauteur qu'elle avait lentement gravie.

Il la suivit peu après, s'effondrant sur elle, haletant et respirant fort, son torse pesant sur le sien. Il enfouit son visage à moitié dans le creux de son cou et à moitié contre la table.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, reprenant leur respiration, puis Sakura se mit à rire. « Je – »

La table choisit ce moment là pour s'affaisser, et ils la suivirent, étendus parmi les débris d'une table autrefois parfaitement utilisable.

Hidan se coucha à côté d'elle, fixant simplement le plafond.

« Nous n'aurons qu'à la jeter, de toute façon », dit Sakura en soupirant.

Un sourire tordit le coin des lèvres d'Hidan. « Pas avant que je ne la fasse bouffer à Deidara. »

« Pfffff, tu _es_ un vrai cinglé. »

« Et tu n'as pas intérêt à l'oublier. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit quand même.

Se rappelant une chose importante, cependant, elle se redressa et fit plusieurs sceaux avant de se poser une main sur l'abdomen.

Hidan hurla. « Hey ! Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? ». Il lui agrippa les poignets et les éloigna de son corps.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « J'essaie…. de me débarrasser de quelque chose que nous ne voulons pas. »

Il se mordit l'intérieur d'une joue. « Jashin interdit strictement ça. Et je serai foutu si je récolte la damnation éternelle à cause d'une merde comme _ça._ »

Sakura le fixa, les yeux écarquillés. « Tu n'es pas sérieux. Hidan, je ne veux pas d'un enfant de toi ! »

« Je ne le veux pas non plus, putain ! Sérieusement. » répliqua-t-il, secouant une main dédaigneuse. « Mais c'est juste que c'est comme ça que ça marche dans ma religion, et tu vas devoir le supporter. Ou je…. je…. eh bien, je ferai quelque chose, c'est putain de sûr. »

Elle gémit misérablement et retomba en arrière, se posant un avant-bras sur les yeux. « Tu dois me dire quelque chose _d'autre_ ? Est-ce qu'il y a _d'autres_ choses dont je vais devoir souffrir à cause de ma pauvre petite partie de jambes en l'air ? »

« Ouais. Tu dois aussi te marier avec moi. »

Un silence s'ensuivit. Un long, long silence terrible qui était plus de colère que d'embarras. « Je te déteste, Hidan. Je te déteste, déteste, déteste complètement et je te _hais_. »

Il s'allongea sur elle, et même si elle ne voyait pas son visage, elle pouvait jurer qu'il faisait un grand sourire. « Oh, je sais, » dit-il quand il lui fit une pichenette sur le nez. « Je t'aime foutrement, moi aussi. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et voilà la fin de ce one-shot basé sur : et si Sakura déterrait Hidan.^^ Quelle aubaine pour elle. =3

En fait, il faut que je regarde quel prochain one-shot je vais traduire, donc je vais voir s'il y en a un que vous préféreriez.

- Alors il y a un Pein X Sakura. ( avec un lemon)

- Un Tobi X Sakura ( avec un lemon aussi)

- Un Pein X Sakura X Madara ( avec un lemon aussi mais il est un peu bizarre… enfin le one-shot, pas le lemon^^)

- Un Kisame X Sakura ( encore un lemon…. Ai-je précisé que j'aimais bien les traduire ? )

- Quelques hors séries sur une de mes autres fic « A prendre ou à laisser » ( sans lemons, sinon avec tout les personnages qu'il y a, ça fait une orgie^^)

- Un Konan X Sakura ( avec un lemon. Faut bien essayer le yuri au moins une fois )

- Un Kakashi X Deidara X Sakura X Itachi ( pas un lemon, mais plutôt une séquelle de lemon, en fait. De toute façon, ce serai un peu dur à écrire je pense. Enfin, problème de logistique surtout^^)

Bon ben voilà. J'espère que ce petit Hidan X Sakura vous a plus, et si il y a une des fics au-dessus que vous aimeriez que je traduise en premier, dites-le moi.^^

Bisoux à tous et merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
